


until death do us part

by ventijaexmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: Hueningkai had once played piano until he didn't, but perhaps a violinist with a bright smile could change thatOrYeonkai your lie in april au
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	until death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> It's my first time writing a yeonkai fanfic so I hope it's ok... tbh it's my first time writing anything in a long time so I'm sorry if it feels weird or off in certain parts. 
> 
> As always it's not proofread, sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hueningkai once played piano, once played those ivory keys with such talent that whispers of his talent would spread around the country like wildfire, consuming spot after spot. 

"What a prodigy!"

"He could be the next LangLang!" 

"Young talent" 

He played and played until one day he stopped, unable to bring himself to look at those same keys he used to love, as painful memories of his mother would reflect themselves on this white keys, taunting and poking him, his sister would pull him away and wipe away the tears as she would gently close the piano lid just as gently as his mother used to. 

The prodigy that once shone was no longer to be seen and as time went on all mention of his name died, until his name became something of a myth, a word spoken in a hushed voice, the name that everybody once knew turned to ash. 

-  
He met Yeonjun on a rainy day. 

He remembers hearing the sound of a violin as it played a melancholic tune, alone in a empty classroom with nothing but the outside wind blowing in through a window to accompany it.

And as he poked his head through the door he had gasped lightly. A boy stood there, dressed in a soft shirt and beaten up shoes, his jeans frayed and old, yet somehow still artistic in every way. He remembers seeing the boys nimble fingers press down on each string creating a beautiful melody. 

Czardas, Hueningkai remebers thinking faintly. 

"Hello?" 

Hueningkai had squeaked and pressed himself up against the wall, cheeks heating in embarrassment, a crimson red settling itself over them like snow on the ground.  
He remebers hearing a soft laugh and a softer voice. 

"Hi there, it's ok, I'm Yeonjun." 

Yeonjun, what a pretty name.  
-  
The first time Hueningkai had done a duet with Yeonjun was a accident. 

He remembers sitting in the practice room, the sunlight pouring in through the translucent curtains as Yeonjun fiddled around with the string on his violin, slowly tuning it to perfection, his eyes sharp and concentrated.  
Yeonjun had stood up and played, he played a song full of that familiarity that Hueningkai had once lost, had once forgotten.

And as Hueningkai watched Yeonjun twirl around, the sound of violin echoing throughout the whole room, the warm feeling that he had lost all those years ago came back, filling every crevice of his dull heart and chest, the passion he once held for music came flooding back.  
Hueningkai watched as Yeonjun play, a soft smile etched onto those features he had traced over and over during the small hours of dawn. He tentatively sat down on the piano bench, the soft cushion feeling like a mother welcoming him back after all those years, the ivory keys shining brightly in anticipation at his return. As softly as possible he joined in, his fingers automatically dancing over the keys faltering occasionally, like a long forgotten ritual uncovered once again. 

And it was in that afternoon, in that small airy classroom after he saw the smile on Yeonjun's face as they played together, that Hueningkai decided he would do anything to see that smile forever.  
-  
Hueningkai stood on stage as he bowed, Yeonjun's warm hand in his. The audience cheered and clapped, the prodigy that was long thought to have died, reborn from the ashes like a Phoenix. 

Hueningkai saw his father in the crowd, a smile on said face, he saw his sisters, both crying in a unattractive way into their sleeves much to his amusement. He gave Yeonjun's hand a small squeeze and Yeonjun squeezed back as they straightened back up.  
Slowly the curtains fell back down and the light on them faded. 

With a light giggle Yeonjun dragged him backstage enthusiastically. 

"C'mon Kai, your family must be dying to see you!" 

Hueningkai let out a short chuckle and let himself be dragged, like a leaf floating down a stream. He felt free, liberated of the demons of his past, the demons that had clung onto him for so long reminding him of the person he once lost. 

He was swepped into a bone crushing hug by his father, a proud smile on the mans face as he he made him a bouquet of roses, just like the one his mother used to give to him at the end of his performance. 

He smiled and laughed at his sisters as they bawled their eyes out, clinging onto his now wrinkled, tear stained dress shirt. 

He had heard the soft angelic giggle and saw Yeonjun holding his hand out. 

And as Hueningkai took Yeonjun's hand once again, he smiled brightly and let himself be dragged off to a celebratory meal.  
-  
Hueningkai sat on the piano bench, fingers furiously pressing into the keys, as he played on the stage, alone and cold, the spotlight shining on him alone.  
It felt weird, it didn't feel right, like a piece of him was missing. He played letting his emotions pour out onto those unassuming piano keys, letting the sound of his emotion fill the venue. 

A soft breeze brushed past him along with a familiar scent of soft cinamon causing him to look up, his eyes filled with hope and unshed tears that threatend to spill.  
There, in a hospital gown, stood Yeonjun, his body glowing like a star. Yeonjun turned to him and a sad smile was made visible as Yeonjun picked up his violin.  
And at that moment Hueningkai understood.  
Yeonjun was accompanying him one last time before he left, leaving nothing but a unwritten legacy and a trace of his existence. 

Yeonjun played and so did Kai, and although the audience couldn't hear the hauntingly sad violin, deep down in their hearts they could feel it, the pretty violinist that had made the nation's prodigy play once again. 

The song came to a end and the audience clapped. 

Hueningkai locked eyes with Yeonjun before he smiled. Yeonjun smiled back and stepped towards him, reaching his hand up almost as if to touch him before slowly retracting it. And in a blink of a eye Yeonjun was gone, as he faded out of existence forever. 

Hueningkai felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stared, his heart once again empty and cracked like all those years ago. 

Yeonjun had accompanied him one last time, on one last duet like back in that airy classroom where the two of them would hide away and giggle.  
Hueningkai wiped his tears and smiled as he mouthed a 'thank you' into the air as he bowed, his left hand feeling empty and cold. 

-  
Hueningkai clutched a tear stained piece of paper in his hands, the paper crumpled around his slightly calloused fingers as he shook violently.  
Dear Kai

It's me Yeonjun!  
How are you? I hope your not having a hard time.  
Where do I start... Maybe back when I first saw you.  
It was a concert, my parents had gotten tickets and at first i didnt want to go but after seeing you play i fell in love, you looked so free, so happy, I wanted that too so I asked my parent to let me learn a instrument.  
But one day you left, you left so abruptly without a trace anywhere and as heartbroken as I was I promised myself to keep playing in hope of one day being able to meet you, and so I did!  
Kai... I knew I was dying, I knew that I was going to die, that me going into that operation room would kill me and I hope your not mad.  
Hueningkai I love you, I love you so much and I'm so sorry, so so sorry.  
Forgive me, that's all I ask for. 

In the afterlife let's duet again, let's play once again, just you and me like back in that old classroom that we met in.  
Yours forever, Yeonjun.  
-  
On a oak desk stood two picture frames, framed in wood and carefully tucked in. 

A young Yeonjun, eyes sparking with excitement as he seemingly talked about something, and in the background a young Kai, walking towards his destination, eyes hazy and happy. And on the second one stood Yeonjun as he proudly pointed at the sky, the sun dripping down the horizon as he smiled into the camera. 

Hueningkai swore he would protect that smile forever, even if it was in paper form. He would protect it for as long as he could, until his time was up and he joined Yeonjun, once again for a duet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of this monstrosity :) 
> 
> I didn't have any specific songs in mind but if we had to refer to any I would say that for the Czardas Jjuni was playing V.Monti and as for their duets it would be something like this: https://youtu.be/MmhQIASIOW0
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on ig and twt bcs I'm lonely and need moots
> 
> Ps: that violinist is called shin yechan he's super talented and in a band pls stan Lucy if you have the time 
> 
> Ig: ventijaemin  
> Twt: YUZUPRINTT


End file.
